


i found love in a hopeless place

by worry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worry/pseuds/worry
Summary: So today he made the stupid mistake of reassuring a fan on Twitter that Simon will not cheat and date multiple people at once like he did in The Mortality Instructions or whatever it's called. He gets the notification for it on his phone while he's in the Writers' room discussing the next unnecessary and nonsensical het pairing that they can do on the show to make everyone surprised.@Cassieclare quoted your tweet and said: I hope you didn't mean that to sound as disrespectful to fans of the books your show is based on as it did.Todd's heart begins to race. She's paying attention to him. She's tweeting him! His hands shake. One of the writers tries to ask what's wrong, but he replies with "#Apologies. I have to go now. #inlove." He says the hashtags out loud, because he's pretty much incapable of ever having a serious conversation.When he gets out to his car, he lets out a breath of air he didn't even know he had been holding.





	

Todd doesn't want to admit it, but he's in love. Well. Most of the time.

 

Cassandra is the most beautiful woman he's ever met. She has the same disgusting outlook on LGBT relationships that he has! She held his hand at NYCC when they laughed at the very mention of Clizzy! She's bad at writing like he is! She's pretty much the perfect woman, but sometimes Todd wants to stab himself whenever she talks. He thinks that most of the Shadowhunters fandom can probably relate to that, even though he ignores everything the fandom says most of the time. Their love is beautiful like Clary and Isabelle's, unlikely like Jace and Simon's, complex like Simon and Raphael's, daring like Magnus and Alec's, except it's nothing like that at all and he does NOT want to have sex with Cassandra. Because that's all that gay/bi/pan people do in relationships. Obviously.

 

So today he made the stupid mistake of reassuring a fan on Twitter that Simon will not cheat and date multiple people at once like he did in The Mortality Instructions or whatever it's called. He gets the notification for it on his phone while he's in the Writers' room discussing the next unnecessary and nonsensical het pairing that they can do on the show to make everyone surprised.

 

 _@Cassieclare quoted your tweet and said:_ I hope you didn't mean that to sound as disrespectful to fans of the books your show is based on as it did.

 

Todd's heart begins to race. She's paying attention to him. She's tweeting him! His hands shake. One of the writers tries to ask what's wrong, but he replies with "#Apologies. I have to go now. #inlove." He says the hashtags out loud, because he's pretty much incapable of ever having a serious conversation.

 

When he gets out to his car, he lets out a breath of air he didn't even know he had been holding.

 

He opens his DMs and messages Cassandra.

 

_Hey Cassie. I really didn't like what you said about me. I love your books and you know that._

 

She replies five minutes later.

 

_Todd. I respect you, but why can't Simon just cheat?????????? It makes more sense? What is a healthy relationship?_

 

He smiles and writes back:  _Cassandra, I respect and love you so much but... cheating is bad. It's not a good thing. #intelligence._

 

_Wait, you love me?_

 

His heart is beating so fast now that he thinks he'll have a heart attack and then die, and then, subsequently, come back to life as a vampire. Because he needs to be around to make sure the concerns of fans are ignored.

 

_I mean... yes. I do love you. Very much. #secretsout #doyoulovemetoo?_

 

_Oh, Todd. I thought you'd never feel the same way! I love you too. Despite our differences._

 

He smiles so hard his face hurts. Cassandra loves him back! This is the best day of his life. This is better than the day he found the perfect casting for Sebastian Morgenstern, because he loves Sebastian's disgusting ugly existence.

 

Todd is the happiest he has ever been.

 


End file.
